Le loup qui meurt d'amour
by Zena-x
Summary: "Kiba tu ne comprends pas, nous ne sommes pas que des loups.."


_Il fut un jour un être si proche de moi, que même son ombre se confondait à la mienne. Une personne qui me parlait si bien que j'en devint amoureux. Celle-ci était un loup, mais un loup du même sexe que moi._

Le loup qui meurt d'amour  _(Lieu :Forêt)_

Le groupe marchait le long d'un chemin marécageux, les pattes dans la boue, les yeux rivés vers l'avant. L'odeur de la fille-fleur leur parvenait comme une image : la rose du Rakuen.

Bientôt Kiba, qui était en tête, se mit à courir suivit de ses compagnons, affolés tout comme lui, par le parfum se rapprochant. L'étaient-ils vraiment tous ? Un des quatre loups se préoccupait plutôt d'autre chose. Hige cavalait tout comme eux mais se posait quelques questions.

« Et si, en posant sa main sur son pelage, elle le faisait succomber à ses caresses ? Se pourrait-il qu'il devienne sien ? Non ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Comme si la pensée se joignait au geste, le loup au pelage châtain accéléra puis attrapa avec sa gueule le cou du loup blanc qu'il tira si fort que celui-ci bascula et ils firent une chute simultanée en glissant sur une pente. Après quelques roulades, Kiba réussi à s'agripper au sol en enfonçant ses griffes dans la terre et ses crocs dans l'écorce d'un arbre. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hige qui tomba plus loin, dans un coin rocheux. Tsume et Toboe avaient été témoins de la scène mais n'avaient pas chutés avec les deux loups. A présent ils criaient leur nom, cependant aucune réponse ne leur venait. Ils décidèrent de contourner l'endroit pour trouver un passage plus sur. Hige se relevait doucement. Quand il aperçu le filait de sang lui couler sur le museau, il se figea.

- Merde..

A ce moment là, Kiba glissa sur le sol et se précipita vers lui. Il s'agenouilla (forme humaine) et prit la tête de l'animal dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

Le loup plissa les yeux et prit forme humaine.

- Pardon Kiba, j'avais peur..

- Peur de quoi ? s'empressa l'homme au cheveux bruns.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça aille loin..

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Hige ? ( voix plus douce)

- Entre toi et Cheza.. ( se met à pleurer)

L'ancien loup blanc resta là, le regardant gémir. Le temps paraissait se ralentir, et doucement le ciel se couvrit et une fine pluie tomba. Tout était si lent et si triste. Le visage humide du jeune homme à terre était suppliant et il avait vainement essayé de se relever. L'autre au- dessus de lui ne semblait pas comprendre, il était comme absorbé par autre chose : il ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux. Un instant après, il retira ses mains des cheveux ébouriffés du blond. Un peu de sang restait sur ses doigts. Il se redressa et fit volte-face, s'éloignant un peu.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser là ? hurla le second, souffrant.

- Bien sur que non..

Ayant parlé, Kiba s'immobilisa, le regard toujours vide. Il murmurait à lui-même « Cheza ». En entendant ceci, Hige étouffa un sanglot et se mit brutalement à ramper jusqu'à lui. Arrivant à ses pieds, il l'attira au sol et le força à le regarder.

- Excuse-moi Hige, je..

- Tais-toi ! avait lancé le blond qui le maintenait, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler d'elle !

Alors il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides. Après un moment, le brun le repoussa doucement.

- Arrête Hige.

L'ancien loup à l'épais pelage châtain se métamorphosa. Il leva le museau et gémit en baissant les paupières. Kiba suivait à présent son regard.

- Ne fais plus ça.

L'animal allait comme s'effondrer de chagrin devant lui quand des voix familières arrivait à eux. C'était Toboe et Tsume. Les deux loups s'approchant avaient pris forme humaine.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Tsume, il s'est jeté sur toi et..

- Ce n'est rien, continuons, insista Kiba comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il avait abandonné Hige et partait de nouveau devant. Les deux loups étant arrivés ne comprenaient pas. Ils aidèrent Hige (forme de loup) à se relever. Avant d'être debout et de prendre forme humaine, le loup au pelage clair hurla de toute ses forces en direction du ciel. Un chant affecté, sombre et attristé. Il se laissa guidé par ses deux amis et contemplait au loin la silhouette humaine qui avançait.

- Kiba tu ne comprends pas, nous ne sommes pas que des loups..

The end


End file.
